twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp compass/Dealing with Trolls (Not mlp trollestia :p)
Ponies, Lately we have been seeing a rash of trolls. People making disparaging comments either on twitter via the #twitterponies hashtag, or in the IRC, or here in the Wiki. I think we all know who this is at this point, so I don't need to name names. Also, don't ask me to name names, because I won't, that really isn't the point of this blog post. The point of the post is to help you, the player, deal with these types of attacks, or abuse. First of all, please know that the opinions of one individual should not taint your RP experience. We all have many followers that enjoy what we do. They follow because we give them a glimpse of life in Ponyville, both between the seasons and between episodes, and we can show the day to day interactions between the ponies, and the general atmosphere of life in Ponyville. They wouldn't follow if they all thought the way this detractor does. With that said, the BEST course of action to deal with this sort of thing is to ignore. Either, on twitter, via the block command, or in the IRC via the /ignore command. If the name calling becomes threats of violence or if you feel threatened or abused on twitter, I encourage you to report them to Twitter. Preferably by copying down their exact language, blocking and reporting them as spam, and then using the Report Abuse page on Twitter and be as complete as possible when filling out the form, including the abusive text you copied earlier. In the IRC we are constantly monitoring the Twitterponies IRC room, and any abuse will be immediately banned, no exceptions. Same thing goes for the wiki. We are constantly monitoring the wiki as well for abuse and those users will be banned as well and the offending abuse deleted. The WORST thing you can do is engage the abuser. Don't talk to them. Don't encourage them. Don't 'troll them back' as tempting as it might be. Please, just ignore and do not engage. They are waiting and hoping for someone to respond to their insults and attacks. They feed off of it, derive pleasure from it. It valids their 'cause' and they continue. You are doing no one favors by defending yours or their 'honor' by standing up to them. They can not be reasoned with. Trust me. Finally, if you feel like you can not handle any of this, that the abuse is too much, or you just dont know what to do or how to deal with it, please PLEASE contact myself/PinkiePie, any of the mane 6, Celestia, dragonshardz/BigMac, or Luna. We can and will help you any way we can. WE WANT YOU TO HAVE A GOOD AND FUN EXPERIENCE!! Truly we do, and we will help you if you need. Don't be afraid to contact us, we are very approachable and nice ~.^. With that said, please pony on, enjoy the RP and by all means HAVE FUN! Thanks, ~Compass Mlp compass (talk) 16:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts